Soba-Ni
by Choikang-ryuu
Summary: He thought after long time they has been in relation, he had his heart. YUNJAE-BL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Yunjae is their own self, but the idea and anything in it is purely my own thought.

**Characters:**

_Yunjae_

" **Soba-Ni **"

Jaejoong masih setengah sadar ketika mendengar bunyi ponsel didekat meja nakas disamping ranjang tidurnya. Jari tangannya bergerak menyusuri permukaan meja untuk mendapatkan ponselnya yang masih berbunyi dengan mata tertutup.

Dia segera memperbaiki posisinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memperbaiki rambutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Yoboseyo?"

Matanya segera terbuka, dan karena terlalu terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang menghubunginya pagi itu. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan rasa kantuk.

"Um-um..ma..?"

Suara itu sungguh nyata. Jaejoong pun juga sangat hafal suara siapa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya **MENGANCAM!**

_Bip_

Jaejoong menggunjang lengan seseorang yang tertidur disisinya. Orang itu ternyata sama lelahnya dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga ia tak segera terbangun walaupun Jaejoong mengguncangnya semakin kuat dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'Dasar **BAKA**!'

Jaejoong hanya mengumpat sekali dalam hati. Namun kemudian ia bisa melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar berteriak yang biasa digunakan oleh seseorang yang kesal ketika harus membangunkan seseorang yang _**sungguh sulit dibangunkan**_.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh satu '_orang itu'_ dengan tangannya. Tetapi tetap saja orang itu tak segera membuka matanya dan justru bergelayut manja dengan mata terpejam di lengan kiri Jaejoong.

"Hey!"

"Ayolah, kau bahkan tak memberikan ciuman untuk membangunkan ku~"

Seseorang itu mulai menggodanya, mungkin apa yang dilakukannya saat itu akan dibalas Jaejoong dengan baik jika laki-laki itu melakukannya malam kemarin. Tapi tidak untuk saat itu, Jaejoong tak ingin memperdulikannya dan telah bergerak dari ranjangnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang berantakan di lantai kamarnya.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya membuka matanya, ia memperhatikan kemanapun Jaejoong berpindah. Laki-laki yang disukainya sungguh terlihat begitu sibuk, bahkan tak sekalipu ia berpaling padanya. Jaejoong-nya berusaha menggunakan pakaiannya secepat mungkin.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga kekasihnya itu terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Dirinya kesal dengan Yunnie-bunny nya, dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Yunho hanya dijawab dengan dengusan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika dia menemukanmu disini!"

"Siapa?"Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang masih tak ingin menatap matanya. Yunho kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong,"Seseorang akan datang ke apartemen ini?" tanya Yunho yang menunggu Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"**Iya!**- **Dan kau puas!**"

Jaejoong menatapnya tajam setelah menyudahi katanya. Dia telah beranjak dari paha kekasihnya. Yunho tak lagi menahannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong merapikan bajunya. Lalu memandang tubuh itu berjalan untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Yunho membaca nama seseorang yang sempat menghubungi Jaejoong pagi itu. Ia mendapatkan nama seseorang yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong sendiri sebagai Umma-nya.

_Um-ma_

Yunho sesaat tampak berpikir. Ia mengembalikkan ponsel Jaejoong di atas meja nakas lalu naik ke atas ranjang lagi untuk bermalas-malasan dengan sebuah majalah yang ia temukan di dasar meja nakas milik Jaejoong.

Tak lama Jaejoong keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Jaejoong pun meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pinggang dan mengarakannya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menanggapi kemarahan kekasihnya dengan jawaban yang begitu santai setelah menutup majalah yang dibacanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku untuk berkenalan dengan ibumu?" tantang Yunho dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Jawaban kekasihnya akan selalu sama. Dan saat itu Jaejoong benar-benar marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat handuk didalam cengkraman tangannya menjadi sangat kusut.

**Thanks for reading, can you leave some comments.*ryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

Yunjae is their own self, but the idea and anything in it is purely my own thought.

**Characters:**

_Yunjae_

" **Soba-Ni **"

"_Kenapa kau tak membawaku untuk berkenalan dengan ibumu?" tantang Yunho dengan senyuman di bibirnya._

_Jawaban kekasihnya akan selalu sama. Dan saat itu Jaejoong benar-benar marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat handuk didalam cengkraman tangannya menjadi sangat kusut._

_._

_._

Jaejoong melemparkan handuk miliknya dan hampir mengenai wajah Yunho. Beruntung dengan refleks cepat Yunho menangkapnya.

Yunho bangkit dari ranjang dengan membawa handuk Jaejoong. Meski Jaejoong masih marah dengan lelucon yang sengaja ia buat, dia tetap saja berani mencoba menggoda lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Baby~, tak baik kau marah di pagi hari?" rajuk Yunho sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho melalui sebuah cermin besar didepannya. Matanya melihat lengan Yunho disekitar lehernya. Kemudian ia melirik Yunho dibelakangnya yang kembali tersenyum.

"Kau semakin banyak kerutan sayang, karena kau sering marah?"

Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya dan segera berkaca. _Benar! Ia membutuhkannya untuk melihat seberapa banyak kerutan yang dikatakan Yunho tadi._

Jaejoong begitu serius meneliti wajahnya , bahkan ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas kerutan miliknya di cermin.

"Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Seketika setelah ucapan enteng Yunho selesai, Jaejoong melayangkan tangannya memukul pria yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal di pagi hari.

"_AW!_"

"Cepat mandi!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau tak bisa membedakannya."

"**Cepat mandi! Atau kau segera pergi sekarang juga!**"

Yunho pun akhirnya menyingkir dari Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti singa betina.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi"

Yunho berjalan dengan malas, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul. Ia kembali menengok Jaejoong sebelum masuk untuk membersihkan diri

"Apa kau ingin mandi bersama?"

Tanpa banyak bicara. Jaejoong mengambil bantal tidurnya untuk menutup mulut Yunho. Pria itu pun segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat sebelum terkena serangan bantal dari Jaejoong.

.

.

"Kenapa ponsel ini?"

Seorang laki-laki muda menoleh pada wanita yang mengeluh karena ponselnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu untuk melihatnya dan mencoba mengaktifkan layar ponsel tersebut. _Ternyata ponsel itu kehabisan baterai._

"Baterai umma habis. Sebaiknya umma mengisinya setelah kita sampai nanti?"

"Kau benar sayang?" ucap wanita itu membenar setelah ia meraih ponselnya kembali dan mengeceknya sendiri.

Umma pun tersenyum pada putra laki-lakinya.

Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu berpaling melihat keindahan Seoul dari taksi yang sedang membawanya. _Kota yang dilewainya benar-benar terlihat semakin indah_, pantas saja putra tertuanya sangat ingin tinggal sendiri di kota itu.

Taksi yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah rumah. Keduanya pun turun, umma mendekat kepada supir taksi untuk membayar jasa mengantar sedangkan putra laki-lakinya harus menurunkan beberapa koper yang dibawa oleh mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong berulang kali mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Tapi Yunho yang menulikan telinganya tampak sangat menikmati guyuran air segar sambil bernyanyi dengan alat shower yang berada ditangannya.

"YUNHO!"

"Aku sudah mengajakmu tadi dan kau bicara tak ingin ikut mandi bersama."

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

"SAYANG, APA KAU SUNGGUH INGIN MELIHATKU TAK MEMAKAI APAPUN!"

"**YUNHO!"**

"**HEY! APA KAU TAK PUAS SETELAH MELIHAT TUBUHKU SEMALAM?"**

"**KAU BICARA APA! JANGAN TERUS BICARA, CEPAT KELUAR!**"

_Aish! _Yunho pun mematikan keran air dan keluar dengan membalut tubuh bawahnya menggunakan handuk.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho keluar setelah membersihkan diri dengan air yang masih mengucur di ujung rambutnya yang basah. Yunho terlihat kesal karena kekasihnya terus memaksa agar dia keluar lebih cepat dari kebiasaan mandi yang dimilikinya.

"Wae?"

Jaejoong melempar pakaian dan itu diterima Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho memandangi pakai tersebut. Ia kemudian beralih pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disisi ranjang tidurnya. _Kekasihnya benar-benar mengusir dirinya untuk segera lenyap dari rumah itu._

Yunho tak sedikit pun membahas hal itu. Ia tak ingin bertanya lagi pada Jaejoong dan mulai memakai pakaian ditangannya.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Yunho sibuk memakai pakaian sedangkan Jaejoong bertanya-tanya didalam hati kenapa ponsel ummanya tiba-tiba terputus ketika menghubungi dirinya.

Kening Jaejoong mengerut, ia sedang berpikir keras. Sebuah pemikiran kemudian muncul, dan hal itu hanya tebakan otak bodohnya. _Mungkinkah ummanya akan membuat surprise, namun karena ia lupa sehingga ia telah menghubungi Jaejoong dan kemudian ia tersadar sehingga ia menutup ponsel itu tiba-tiba?_

_Oh GOD_! – Jaejoong berlari menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia menghentikan tubuhnya ketika meli0hat sosok itu berjalan dihalaman rumahnya. Matanya bisa saja hampir terjatuh jika ia lupa mengedipkan kantung matanya saat itu.

**Jaejoong begitu panik!** Ia kembali berlari masuk kekamarnya dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera ikut bersama dirinya.

"Jae!-Jae!"

"Ayo.."

Jaejoong keberatan menarik Yunho yang tak ingin bergerak dari tempatnya. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras dan menarik tangan kekasihnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jae!"

_BRUKK~_

Yunho mengeluh karena keras kepala Jaejoong telah membuat dirinya terbentur lantai kamar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata tajam. _Sungguh Jaejoong menyebalkan di matanya pagi itu._

Yunho berdiri dan membetulkan celana yang dipakainya. Setelah selesai, ia masih melihat Jaejoong yang memandanginya. Yunho tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam karena mata tajam yang tadi diarahkan saat ia sedang marah.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai wajah kekasihnya. _Kenapa Yunho yang dipilihnya diantara laki-laki yang menyukainya_, jawaban Jaejoong untuk pertanyaan itu hanyalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat itu.

_TEET.. TEET.. _

Jaejoong melolot pada Yunho. Pria dihadapannya hanya memperlihatkan tautan alis diwajahnya, Yunho seolah bertanya karena ia baru teringat kembali tentang seseorang yang akan mengunjungi Jaejoong pagi itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pada Yunho. Keduanya pun bergerak cepat meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

Seseorang yang berada di lantai bawah mulai bertanya-tanya tentang sipemilik rumah yang tak segera membuka pintu. Wanita itu pun tersenyum pada putra laki-lakinya yang bertemu pandang saat dirinya memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling rumah.

Jaejoong mulai kebingungan. Ia dan Yunho telah berada dalam jarak begitu dekat dengan tamunya

Jaejoong menarik dirinya untuk bersembunyi karena wanita itu melirik kearah tempatnya bersama Yunho. Ia bertahan di tempat itu sambil menstabilkan napasnya.

Yunho mengamatinya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan karena terlalu dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku akan keluar menemui mereka?" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menarik dirinya sedikit, ia juga memperbesar bola matanya karena telalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu kau langsung muncul begitu saja sekarang?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak ide Jaejoong,"Lalu untuk apa kita bertahan?"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang mau kelihatan kalau kita sedang bersembunyi?"

"Ta-"Jaejoong segera membekap mulut kekasihnya yang hampir mengeluarkan suara melengking.

"Kau yang mengatakan akan keluar." Yunho berbisik-bisik ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku akan kembali masuk dan berpura-pura membuka pintu."

"Ternyata kau pintar sayang." Puji Yunho.

"Tentu saja" ucap Jaejoong angkuh. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan masuk kerumah meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho masih mengamati Jaejoong. Ia merasa kekasihnya pergi terlalu mudah dan melupakan sesuatu.

Yunho pun bangkit dan mengejarnya. Ia menahan tangan Jaejoong yang berhasil ia raih.

Jaejoong memandang mata Yunho yang menatapnya. "Yunho-ah. Aku baru teringat, aku akan memberikan kode kapan kau bisa keluar nanti."

"Bukan itu?"

Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong kebingungan. Laki-laki itu melihat keseluruhan wajah Yunho dan berakhir dibibir hati kekasihnya.

"Baby, aku ingin merasakanmu sebelum aku pergi."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tanpa bicara apapun Jaejoong meloloskan permintaan Yunho.

Keduanya memang selalu menikmati kehangatan yang mereka.

Saat itu tangan Yunho lebih banyak melakukan apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong dan semakin menekan tengkuk yang ada ditangannya untuk memperdalam.

_Euh~ _Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan badan Yunho meski ia larut dalam perlakuan Yunho.

Yunho menyadarinya, ia akan menjadi egois jika membuat Jaejoong tertangkap seseorang ketika bersama dirinya. Yunho pun melepaskan Jaejoong dan kembali melihat namjachingunya harus pergi untuk kedua kalinya di dalam pandangannya sendiri.

Umma tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang membuka pintu untuknya. Jaejoong membalasnya seperti anak manis yang menyambut orang tua yang sangat ia cintai.

Jaejoong memeluk ummanya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam sesaat saat merasakan tangan umma berada ditubuhnya. Harum tubuh umma selalu terasa hangat dan membuat Jaejoong menjadi seorang putra yang manja karena kehadiran seseorang yang telah melahirkan dirinya.

"Umma~ kenapa kau memutuskan ponsel?~"

Suara itu terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta pergi ke taman bermain favorit-nya.

Umma mulai melepaskan Jaejoong, ia membela wajah putranya yang terlihat sehat dan sangat ceria didepan matanya.

"Umma juga tak tahu kalau baterai ponsel umma habis. Junsu yang mengecheck itu, sayang."

Jaejoong pun melirik laki-laki yang dibawa ummanya setelah umma memutar tubuhnya dan membuat laki-laki bernama Junsu itu memandang ke arah dirinya.

.

.

#ada salah seorang bertanya, apakah yang kemarin oneshot ato prolog dan juga sejenisnya. Aku rasa ini jawabanku untuk itu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk komen dan _subbing_-nya#


End file.
